Meliodas And The Cat Oneshot
by moelang-d
Summary: #Spoiler# *Set right before the 107 Elizabeth met Meliodas for the first time* Meliodas and Hawk travel somewhere in Britain and find a hurt cat with two tails. For some reason Meliodas wants to take care of her.


Meliodas stood on a the cliff looking down at the deep darkness that it was enveloped in. [How nice it would be to jump and die. No more suffering, no more agony] he thought knowing it would not help him. Sometimes he would think of suicide but it was no use. He would come back either way. He would have gone mad long ago if it was not for Elizabeth or was he already mad he didn't knew anymore.

He felt a small creature approaching.

'Meow'

He looked at it [A cat?] his eyes widened. It was not the two tails that surprised him. No it was the beautiful white fur, the blue eyes, the way how small and loveable it seemed.

It somehow reminded him of Elizabeth, of her original appearance.

'Meow'

Now he saw it, the blood dropping from under its stomach. Normally he did not took care of creatures with such a short lifetimes like cats if he could avoid it that is. It was too painful to loose them over and over again. This was also a part of his horrible curse. Everything changed around him only he remained the same.

Memories flashed trough his mind. Not only of Elizabeth, NO also of all his other friends, families, loved ones. All.. All of them had died. He sank to his knees [I am the only one... who has to live. Alone. No that's not right I... everything.. it was my fault... eVEryThiNG] his eyes turned black a ominous aura escaped his body. His head was full of anger and guilt.

Meliodas felt something rough licking his hand.

He looked down to see the cat. His eyes turned back as he looked sad [You are so badly hurt.. and yet you worry about me? What kind of dangerous kindness is that] 'Haha' his eyes suddenly widened while looking at the cat. The more seconds passed it's body went colder and colder. He quickly picked it up and brought her to the Boar Hat where Hawk was already waiting.

'What where you doing the whole time Melio..!'

'Shut up Hawk and help me.'

Hawk never understood what Meliodas was thinking yet he was always together with him. It were already 9 years since they first met.

The cat died later that day.

-The next day-

'Meow' Meliodas opened his eyes in shock.

[What the hell.. Hey that's] he sat up 'How.. are you here? You died yesterday... you.. ' it was without doubt the same cat as yesterday but how... he couldn't believe it.

Hawk suddenly came into the room. 'Meliodas the corpse of the cat is gon... What the hell.. How' the pig screamed.

'Talk quiter damn it.'he sighed while looking in the blue eyes of the cat.

' You know mabye she came back Hawk. '

' From the dead? Tell me another joke.'

'No no I really mean it. When I still was a child I was teached when a cat managed to live 100 years its tails splits and it receives 9 lives. They can life many thousands of years like that until they reach their last one.' he said without thinking too much.

' Your family must have been quite strange to actually teach such fairytales to their children huh?'

' Says the talking pig. '

' I am special and unique and I am not written down in some book (I am not from a fairytale you know). But to another topic how about you finally tell me something about them. For example did you had a teacher or something (since you to know many things). From my perspective even if it is hard to believe it seems like you were some kind of noble? (You seemed to have received education though the most time you act like a jerk)'

[No actually I was the prince of the demon clan. Son of the King and thus royalty. Close miss I guess. My master was a crazy strong demon magican who teached how to kill fast and clean. Then I betrayed them for a goddess and fought in the holy war 3000 years ago] he laughed on the inside. He would like to see the face of the pig when he told him something like that.

' Well I shall tell you then.'

'Really?!'

'Really. We lived in a BIG house, in the basement so to say. Over us were two other kind of peoples. The huma... humma in the middle and the godde... goosess in the top floor and some others but they don't matter in this memory. Well how to explain this hmm... alright in this household there was awful much special water which made you stronger in a sense when drinking it...The most was in the middle floor where the human... HUMMA lived. But in our floor and the goosess was fewer of it even though still more than enough to live peacefully. Sadly living things tend to be egoists so it came to the unpreventable. My father and the goosess mistress wanted all of the water for themself and a conflict was the result. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home...the end 'he looked serious like Hawk never saw him before.

'... What the hell! That's totally not the truth!'

[Here it comes...even though it's pretty accurate though]

'Where should such a big "house" stand?! You're reallyyy bad at lying.'

'That's what bothers you?! Damn a pig is a pig afterall (sigh)' [Even though I put soo much effort into explaining it.]

'What was that!You!' he came running at Meliodas while performing his "Rolling Ham Attack'.  
Meliodas of course dodges him with ease 'Come on Hawk don't be so hurt by it.' he smiled almost forgetting about the cat.

'Moew' the cat snuggles with him. 'You can stay as long as you want... Hmm.. I think I should name you hmm..' he was thinking 'Alright Guinevere it fits since it means white, blessed and magical. Perfect don't you think?'

'Meow'

'But it's rather long isn't it.. Hmm in that case Gui. As a nickname.' he laughed.

Gui stayed with them some months when she began to look constantly out of the boar hat. Meliodas noticed it already some while ago. [It seems we have to part ways soon huh.] he thought sad.

Some days later Hawk and Meliodas after discussing it shortly said their goodbyes to her. Meliodas carried her to a place near the new fairy kings forest. 'We will probably not meet again but I wish you the best. Be careful with the rest of your lifes... and thank you.' she looked up and climbed on him 'Meow'

[I guess this is for the best...] he grabbed her gently and kissed her on the cheek. He let her down on the ground then she began to walk away but stopped. Gui turned around [I also wish you the best Mewiodas. You too should live happy and not think about jumping off a cliff. Farewell kind hearted demon.]

He looked shocked [Telepathy? You...] he stood up and smiled.

'Farewell'

-END-

I really had a awful lot of fun writing this. I hope you liked it too :D


End file.
